


All We Are

by jules90210



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Family, Romance, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jules90210/pseuds/jules90210
Summary: Back at it! With more storylines from the Hotchner family :)





	1. Something Like Olivia

“Happy Birthday, Mom!” Jack pressed a kiss to his mother’s cheek as he and Emma entered his childhood home. Hearing the sound of his siblings in the kitchen, Jack and Emma both gave Emily a big hug. For her 53rd birthday, the matriarch of the family had asked for a simple family dinner. 

“Jack!” The eldest Hotchner offspring grinned at his niece sitting in her high chair. At just over a year-old Olivia Hotchner was developing an impressive vocabulary. 

“Hi Liv! Give your favourite uncle a high five!” Jack picked up the toddler, extending his hand out to meet the high five, as Emma quickly got comfortable in the kitchen helping his sisters. 

“Hey favourite uncle, why don’t you change her diaper before dinner?” Mackenzie smirked at her older brother as he carried Olivia upstairs to the nursery, hearing him talk to her daughter. 

“If I wasn’t your favourite uncle before, I better be now.” 

*****

“That was delicious. Thank you guys for such a lovely dinner.” Emily dramatically sighed from the large meal, taking a sip of her wine. 

“Gift time!” Madison and Mackenzie began clearing the table, as Jack and James gathered all the gifts for their beloved mother. 

Emily began to open the gifts from her children and husband. Madison and James had gifted their mother with a beautiful throw blanket, while Mackenzie and Olivia had gifted the grandmother a photo album of Mackenzie and Olivia reenacting photos of Emily and Mackenzie. Aaron had gifted the love of his life with a spa getaway, with Penelope and JJ. 

“Oh you guys, these are amazing. Thank you so much.” Teary-eyed the mother of four pressed a kiss to her husbands lips, as Jack handed his mother an envelope. 

“It’s nothing big, just a little something from Emma and I.” Emily opened the envelope, reading the birthday message from her son and daughter-in-law. 

“Wishing the best mother in the world the happiest of birthdays. Thank you for all you do. Your gift is on its way, just a little something! Love you now and forever, Jack and Emma.” Emily wiped the tears, before giving a hug and kiss to the married couple.

“What’s the gift? You said something was on the way?” Aaron asked. 

Jack looked at Emma, grabbing her hand before responding. 

“Oh its nothing big. Just something like Olivia.” Jack smirked as he watched his family members try to understand his statement. Seeing the realization hit Mackenzie and Ryan first, Jack laughed as Emily began to cry. 

“Wait, I don’t get it!” James frowned from his seat at the table. Everyone laughed as Emily eased her tears. 

“Emma’s pregnant.” Emily and Aaron quickly rose to engulf the soon-to-be parents in hugs and kisses. 

“Congratulations, Jack. I’m so happy for you guys!” Mackenzie hugged her big brother, as Olivia clapped and cheered from her high chair. 

*****

Aaron leaned against the doorframe of the nursery, watching Emily rock Olivia to sleep. 

“Hi handsome.” Aaron smirked at the comment, before coming to her side as Olivia drifted to sleep. 

“Did you have a good birthday, Em?” Emily nodded shutting her eyes as she remembered the days events. 

“The best. Can you believe we are going to have another one of these?” Aaron smiled down at his granddaughter, pressing a kiss to his wife’s temple. 

“Unbelievable. I can’t believe Jack is going to be a father.” Emily’s eyes welled with tears at the last statement, holding Olivia close to her chest. 

“God, I’m a wreck. Our kids are growing up too fast, Aaron. Before we know it, James is going to be married having kids.” Aaron rolled his eyes at his wife’s dramatic behaviour as he carried Olivia to her crib. 

“Well if they are all something like Olivia, we are pretty lucky.” The grandparents peered over the crib, watching their granddaughter sleep soundly.


	2. Growing Up

“Absolutely not.” Aaron crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head in disapproval. 

“Daddy you are being unreasonable. I’m not asking for a lot.” Emily smirked at the response of her 15 year-old daughter. 

Madison Hotchner, who at the ripe age of 15 was trying to figure out who she was as a person all while dealing with the troubles and tribulations of high school, had just asked her father (her very protective and resentful of her aging, father) if she could pierce her nose. 

“Not asking for a lot? Madison you are asking to put holes in your body where they don’t belong.” Madison rolled her eyes at her father’s response. Holes in her body? She had her ears pierced. Why was this such a big deal?

“OK, how about instead of fighting about it, we take some time to think about. Right Aaron?” Emily gave her husband “the” look. The one he knew not to mess with. 

He rolled his eyes. Madison smirked. Emily said a prayer that she had put out the fire before it had led to a huge disaster. For now. 

*****

Mackenzie carried Olivia into her parent’s room. After overhearing the conversation between her younger sister and father, the eldest Hotchner daughter knew that her father needed some talking to. 

Growing up as the eldest Hotchner daughter, Aaron’s first baby girl, Mackenzie was well aware of the bond her and her father shared. Much to her mother’s disappointment, Aaron was the one Mackenzie confided in, the one she shared news with, and the one she leaned on in hard times. Mackenzie knew her father was protective of his children, especially his girls, so when she heard her younger sister asking for the piercing, Mackenzie wasn’t surprised at their father’s stern disapproval. 

“Pop!” Aaron looked up, eyes shining as his granddaughter called his name. Mackenzie rolled her eyes, just like her mother, Olivia had managed to have her grandfather wrapped around her finger. 

“Hi Livi! To what do I owe this special visit?” Olivia grinned holding onto her grandfather tightly. 

“I overheard you and Momma talking to Madison. Daddy I think you are being a little dramatic.” Aaron gave his daughter a stern look, before Olivia locked eyes with him. 

“Is that so?” Mackenzie nodded, meeting her father with a serious look. 

“Daddy, you know how grateful I am that you have been so outstanding and supportive with Olivia and my situation. But I also know, and it doesn’t take a profiler to know, that you blame yourself for what happened to me. Me, your baby girl, had unprotected sex and became a single mother at 19. I know that wasn’t in your hopes or dreams for me, and I also know you think you failed as a parent because of such. It also made me grow up more, I was all of a sudden someone’s mom, and I had to grow up. And that meant you and mom, you had to let go a little bit. And I also know, that because of that, you hold on to Madison and James a little tighter. Daddy, you are a fantastic father, and I know we all appreciate everything you do. But, you can’t hold us down forever. Madison isn’t asking for you to pickup condoms for her, she isn’t saying she’s pregnant, she wants to explore who she is. And if that means a small nose piercing, let her do it. You and I both know it could be much worse. Let her grow up, Daddy. Let Madison figure out who Madison is.”

Aaron raised his eyebrows at his daughter once she finished speaking. 

“Are you done?” Mackenzie nodded, looking smug. Aaron rolled his eyes. 

“You, my sweet Mack, are wise beyond your years. Your mother and I knew that from a young age. You aren’t wrong. A lot of me does blame myself for what happened to you, I couldn’t protect you. That’s a hard pill for me to swallow. So yes, I guess you are right, I am trying extra hard to make sure that Madison and James are taken care of, while I still have a say in what they do. Maybe I was being unfair to your sister, I will seriously consider what she is asking. Thank you for giving me a good ol’ kick in the ass.” Aaron pressed a kiss to Olivia’s head, before passing her off to her mother. 

“It’s what children are supposed to do.” 

*****

Mackenzie beamed as she heard her sister shriek from the living room. A couple days after her chat with her father, Mackenzie was feeding Olivia in the kitchen when she heard her father call Madison downstairs. After eavesdropping on the conversation, Mackenzie heard her father agree to the nose piercing. 

Mackenzie laughed as her baby sister ran into the kitchen doing her signature “happy dance”.

“Can you believe this Mackie! He said yes, the impossible has happened, Daddy’s letting us do fun stuff!” Mackenzie giggled at her sister, as she continued to feed her daughter. 

“Congrats, Mads. You’ve achieved the impossible! Enjoy the freedom while it lasts.” Madison rolled her eyes before heading back upstairs.


	3. Steps

“Come on Liv! Come to Momma!” The entire Hotchner family gathered in the living room as Ryan and Mackenzie tried to get Olivia to take her first steps. 

At just over a year old, the youngest Hotchner was showing signs of walking for the last couple of weeks. After their routine Sunday dinner, the entire family sat in the living room, waiting for see if Olivia would take the plunge. Ryan held onto the baby, as her mother scooted farther and farther away, trying to encourage her to take a couple steps. 

“Maybe she’s not ready?” Jack questioned, as he sat next to Emma. 

“I don’t know, she has been seeming pretty eager. Maybe she’s just got stage fright.” Mackenzie resolved, watching as Olivia chose to crawl to her. 

“Or maybe, it’s just the wrong person to walk to. Maybe she needs some encouragement from Honey.” Emily sat next to Mackenzie, as Ryan helped the little girl stand up. 

“OK baby girl, come to Honey. Come on, come here!” Emily extended her arms, encouraging her granndaughter to inch closer. 

The room laughed as Olivia chose to sit down and play with her stuffed bear. Growing anxious for their favourite little girl to take her first steps, each member of the family sat on the floor and encouraged Olivia to walk towards them. Each failed. 

“OK, since you losers can’t seem to do it right, I guess I will make the magic happen.” Emily and Mackenzie rolled their eyes as the patriarch of the family, sat on the carpet and opened his arms for his granddaughter. 

“Liv? Can you come here. Come to Pop! Let’s show everyone who your favourite is.” Mackenzie smirked as Olivia faked a step to sit back down again, crawling to her Pop. 

“Say that again, Dad. Who is her favourite?” Aaron rolled her eyes. 

\-----

Mackenzie cuddled against Ryan, as the Hotchner family settled into the living room to hang out. As Olivia, still refusing to take her first steps, remained on the carpet playing with her toys. 

“Well, I think I should head out.” Ryan gently removed Mackenzie from his side, standing up. 

“I can walk you out, Mom keep an eye out on the baby.” Emily nodded as the couple headed to the front entrance of the Georgetown home. 

Leaning in to press a deep kiss to his girlfriends lips, Ryan inhaled her scent. 

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow. My mom is pretty excited to meet V.” Mackenzie grinned at her boyfriend. The following day, Mackenzie was joining Ryan’s family for his parent’s anniversary dinner. Mackenzie had grown accustom to Ryan’s family, having been introduced to them early in their relationship. However, this time, Olivia would be joining the couple. 

Mackenzie leaned into her boyfriend, pressing a kiss to his lips. The couple broke apart at the sound of babbling by their feet. Olivia, looked up from her crawl position on the floor. 

“Hmm, looks like someone wanted to say goodbye too.” Mackenzie grinned as Ryan bent down, pressing a kiss to her daughter’s head. 

As Ryan said his final goodbyes, turning to unlock the front door, the young man turned to the sound of his girlfriend’s gasp. 

“Ry, look! She’s walking.” Ryan looked behind him, seeing Olivia walk towards him. Mackenzie spotting her carefully. At the sound of Mackenzie’s laughs and cheers, the rest of the family congregated to the front entrance, watching as Olivia continued to walk towards her mother’s boyfriend. 

Opening his arms and crouching down to her level, Ryan continued to encourage the little girl he thought of as his own. After a few steps, Olivia walked into Ryan’s arms, giggling as he picked her up, everyone cheering for the young girl. 

“Way to go, V! That’s my girl.” Ryan and Mackenzie pressed kisses all over the toddler. 

“Just like her mom, walking into the arms of a wanting man.”


	4. Never Grow Up

“Boys suck.” Emily snorted as she heard her youngest daughter come through the front door. 

“Most suck. I know a few good guys.” Aaron smirked as his wife locked eyes with him. 

“OK, let me rephrase that. My boyfriend sucks.” 

The parents to four exchanged worrisome looks at the latest statement. For the last two and a half years, Madison Hotchner had been happily dating fellow BAU offspring, Henry LaMontagne. The couple, despite their four year age difference, had been going strong and defying all odds of a high school relationship. Until now apparently. 

“Well this is new. What’s up Mads?” Emily patted the seat next to her, letting her youngest daughter cuddle into her side. 

“Henry’s decided where he’s going next year.” Madison sniffled. 

Now it made sense. As Madison was just about to finish her first year of high school, Henry was about to leave. The eldest son of Jennifer Jareau and William LaMontagne Jr. had technically graduated the year previous, alongside Mackenzie, but the young man was unsure of his future and decided to do a victory lap. But as June quickly approached, and the school year came to an end, both the Hotchners and LaMontagnes knew that the couple was about to make some very serious decisions about their future. 

“Oh honey, I’m guessing that based on your reaction it’s not somewhere in state?” Madison nodded, then put her head in her hands, crying. 

Aaron took the cue to give his girls some private time, knowing that his youngest daughter was not happy with the male gender at the moment. 

“Mads, tell Momma what happened.” The mother of four rubbed small circles as her daughter wiped her tears. 

“He’s gonna accept NYU. For law and social services.” Emily sighed. 

This was what her and JJ had been afraid of. Sure, both mothers loved the fact that their children had found happiness in one another, and had become seriously interested. However, Emily and JJ knew that the age difference would affect the couple at their young ages. Henry had big things going for him, and Emily and JJ knew that no girl, not even Madison, should affect his future. 

“Madison, look at me sweetie. I know it’s hard. And I know it hurts. But, Mads, you knew that this was a possibility.” Madison wiped the tears from her eyes, nodding at her mother. 

“Of course. Henry and I have always talked about the possibility of this happening, I just never thought it would. And Henry doesn’t want us to be together when he goes. I don’t want this to end.” Madison placed her head in her hands, the emotion getting the best of her. 

“Madison. You know this doesn’t mean it’s the end. But I do agree with Henry, it’s not healthy or fair to ask either one of you to remain in a long distance relationship at this age. Henry’s your best friend Mads, we’ve all known that since the day he came to the hospital and held you. Sweetheart, I know this hurts to hear and its not something you want to think about, but you and Henry taking a break will not be the end of the world. Not for either one of you. You know why? Because both of you care about the other so much that you wouldn’t let that be it. In fact, this break might help you two realize how much you need each other. Because I know for a fact you both will need each other, and to what extent I don’t know yet, but you will need each other in your lives forever. Not a doubt in my mind.” 

Madison grabbed a hold of her mother, clinging to her like when she was a child. 

“Thank you, Momma. I hope you’re right.” 

\-----

Madison sat on her bed, phone in lap as she prepared for bed. The youngest Hotchner daughter looked up at the sound of a knock at her bedroom door. 

“Hi Daddy.” Aaron smiled at his youngest daughter, sitting at the foot of her bed. 

“Hi Mads, your mom told me about what’s going on with you and Henry. I’m sorry sweetheart, I know this is a hard time for you.” Madison rolled her eyes as she felt the tears welling. She hated crying in front of people. 

“Thanks Dad. Sorry, I’m just sad, you know? I don’t want to know a life without Henry in it.” Aaron nodded, rubbing small circles on his daughter’s back. 

“Can I tell you something, Madison? Something that I admit, is very hard for me to say. I know that you and Henry are meant to spend the rest of your lives together. So I am saying this with confidence Madison, this is not the end for you too. But, that being said, don’t stop living. Mads, you are 16. You have your entire life ahead of you, please live that life OK? Don’t let anyone, boyfriend or whatever, stop you from learning and figuring out who you are.”

Madison leaned into her father, wrapping her arms around him. 

“I won’t ever let anyone stop me. Thank you Daddy. I love you.”


	5. Haley

Aaron and Emily Hotchner walked down the hospital corridor. Just an hour prior, the former FBI agents had become grandparents for the second time. Jack had called his parents late last night, informing them that Emma was in labour. Just a short eight hours later, Jack had sent his family a text message confirming the arrival of the latest Hotchner. 

“Knock, knock” Emily led her husband into the hospital room, instantly locking eyes with the tired couple sitting on the hospital bed. 

“Hi guys.” Jack walked over to his parents, giving them each a long hug, before leading them over to the new mom. 

Emily already had tears in her eyes, as she watched Jack interact with his new family. Aaron rested a hand on the small of her back, grinning at his first-born. 

“Okay, I can’t take it anymore. Let me snuggle this baby.” Emma laughed as she passed the baby off to her grandmother. 

“Mom, meet your newest granddaughter.” Jack grinned as he watched his parents interact with his daughter, holding tightly onto his wife’s hand. 

“Oh you guys, she’s gorgeous. She’s got your lips, Jack.” Aaron nodded in agreement. The grandfather to two beamed as his wife transferred the bundle of blankets into this arms. 

Giving Aaron a few moments with his newest grandchild, Emily directed conversation towards her son and daughter-in-law. 

“So, does she have a name?” Aaron interrupted. Jack nodded, looking at Emma for confirmation before giving an answer. 

“She does. This is Haley Elizabeth Hotchner.” Aaron felt the tears in his eyes after hearing his granddaughter’s name. 

The entire Hotchner family knew the heartbreak that Aaron and Jack were feeling. Both father and son had been vocal about their wish to have Haley alive and well to see her first grandchild. 

“Welcome to the world, Haley Hotchner.” Aaron leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his granddaughter’s nose, before passing the fussy baby to her mother. 

*****

Jack grabbed the car seat from the backseat of his car, as Emma slowly got out of the passenger seat. After just over a day in the hospital, Emma and Haley had been released. Before heading back to their home, the new parents had decided to make a short stop to visit a very important individual. 

Jack grabbed Emma’s hand as the couple walked to the gravesite. Emma took a few steps back, letting Jack have a private moment. 

“Hi mom.” Jack sat the baby carrier on the ground. 

“I want you to meet someone very special. Mom, this is Haley Elizabeth Hotchner. My daughter.” Jack looked down to the sleeping baby, not being able to contain his grin. 

“She was born on September 7th. She weighs 7 pounds, 5 ounces. I didn’t know this kind of love existed, Mom. I wish you were here to meet her. God, we miss you so much. And I know that Haley would have loved you, and you would have loved her with your whole heart. Like you did, me. Please keep an eye on her, and watch over her. She’s got big shoes to fill, but there isn’t a doubt in my mind about naming her after you. I’m happy to have another Haley Hotchner around. And I will spend the rest of my life showing her and teaching her everything you and dad taught me. We love you, Mom. All three of us.”


	6. Home

Mackenzie walked up to Ryan’s parents home, Olivia clad on her hip, and her family following behind her. The Hotchners were having their first Thanksgiving celebration of the long weekend with Ryan and his family. 

Letting Olivia press the doorbell, Mackenzie took a deep breath, smoothing out her denim skirt. Though Mackenzie and Olivia had become familiar guests to Ryan’s home, this was the first time that both families were getting together. A sign of how serious the couple was. Mackenzie felt her family catch up behind her, just as Ryan opened the door. 

“Ryan!!” Olivia’s eyes lit up at the sight of her mother’s boyfriend, quickly reaching out for him. Mackenzie passed her daughter over, as she and her family entered the Miller home. 

“Ryan your home is beautiful.” Emily gave the younger man a hug as he set Olivia down on the floor. 

“Well thank you, but I’m sure that compliment is one my mother will appreciate much more than me.” The family laughed as the eldest Miller child led the Hotchner’s into the kitchen. 

“Did I hear my favourite munchkin at the door? Liv come and give Coco a kiss!” Aaron and Emily watched with eager eyes as their granddaughter ran to the matriarch of the Miller family. 

“Hey Mom, while this is extremely cute, let’s not ignore our guests, shall we?” Ryan’s mom rolled her eyes as the families exchanged hellos and small talk. The Miller family, consisted of Ryan’s mother Colleen (also referred to as Coco by Olivia), his father Jay, and two siblings - 20 year-old Katie and 22 year-old Matt. 

“Colleen this dinner is absolutely amazing. I don’t think I’ve eaten this much since I was eating for two.” Emily leaned back in her chair as the families finished up their thanksgiving meal. 

“Well all Ryan does is brag about these amazing dinners he has at your house, I figured I had to go big or go home.” Everyone laughed as both families enjoyed one another’s company. 

Ryan held Olivia on his lap, while he watched Mackenzie interacting with his sister, Madison and Emma as Jack, James and Matt discussed the latest in sports. 

Smiling at the scene in front of him, Ryan felt for the box in his jean pocket. Despite informing both his parents and Mackenzie's of his plan to purchase an engagement ring, he had remained silent on his plans for proposing to the love of his life. 

*****

“Why are you dragging me out here? Ryan it’s freezing.” Mackenzie huffed as Ryan guided her to his backyard, sitting down on the porch swing.

“Do you remember the first time we met?” Ryan grabbed hold of her hands, locking eyes as Mackenzie tried to recall the memory. 

“I don’t know. I can’t think of a specific time. Why?” Frowning, the mother of one looked at her boyfriend. 

“I can. We met right here. I must have been 12 or 13. Jack was spending the night and you and your dad had come to pick him up the next morning. Our dads were talking when Jack and I finally came out from the basement, and you were sitting right here. On this swing, you had your arms crossed, you were wearing jeans and an FBI sweater. You were calling for Jack like he was your son.” Ryan laughed at the memory. 

“Now that you mention it, that does sound familiar. But, why are we talking about this? And more importantly, why are we talking about it out in the freezing cold?” Ryan rolled his eyes, trying to keep his composure. 

“Because that’s my first memory of you and it happened right here in my home. Mackie, I’ve known you for nearly 15 years now, I’ve been in love with you for much longer than I want to admit. The first time you came into my life was right here, at my home. And that may not seem like a big deal, but it is to me. Because for so long, this place, this house with these people were home to me. But now, my home is with you and Olivia and wherever you two may go. I’ve been racking my brain for weeks about where I would do this, what would feel right. So I figured why not go full circle.”

Ryan moved from his seat next to Mackenzie, grabbing the jewellery box from his back pocket and getting down on one knee. 

“Mackie, you and Olivia have made this last year and a half an absolute dream for me. You’ve both showed me so much about love, and family. I want nothing more than to make a home with you two. So, Mackenzie Amelia Hotchner, will you marry me?”

Mackenzie feverishly nodded her head before jumping on top of Ryan, both collapsing to the porch floor. She pressed kisses all along his face as, Ryan took her ring finger and gently slid on the ruby ring. 

“You are my home, Ryan Jackson Miller.” 

*****

After spending a few more quiet moments together, the newly engaged couple headed back into the Miller home. 

“Jeez, could you two have spent any longer making out?” Aaron swatted at his eldest son as the rest of the group laughed. 

“No making out. Though I’m sure our parents really appreciate that graphic, Jack.” Mackenzie rolled her eyes as she shed her jacket. 

“Well what else could you two have possible been doing out there. It’s freezing outside.” Emily placed Olivia in her playpen, looking toward the couple. 

Ryan grinned at his secret fiancee, before she molded to his side. Looking up at Ryan, Mackenzie nodded before looking back at their families. 

“We got engaged!” Mackenzie stuck out her left hand to show off the new piece of jewellery as both families cheered and congratulated the young couple. 

Holding on to Olivia, Mackenzie was engulfed into a hug with her future mother-in-law. 

“Welcome home you two. From here on out, this place is your home as much as Ryan’s.”


End file.
